Hail and Farewell
by Team Jem Carstairs
Summary: A different version of what happened at De Quincey's party and after. One-shot. Kind of a surprise ending, I think. Told from Will's POV.


**Okay, this is a different version of what happens after De Quincey's party in Clockwork Angel. Sorry if anyone, er, gets upset. This is a dream I had last night, and I thought I'd share it with the world. I know it's short, but I couldn't figure out how to make it longer... Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Clockwork Angel, but I guess I own this shoot-off.**

It was quiet when I woke up that morning. I was able to blissfully lie in ignorance for a moment before reality hit, the memories of the night before flooding back. _De Quincey's party,_ I thought. _Last night was when…_ The raid had been a success, technically, but several Shadowhunters had died in service of the Clave. Their funerals were today. I got up, heart heavy, and dressed in the white mourning clothes I was supposed to wear, red runes of comfort etched around the neckline and sleeves.

I looked outside, surprised to see it was late morning. Why had Charlotte let me sleep? Of course, I needed the rest. I bit De Quincey, and that meant holy water. Tessa brought it to me… _Oh, Angel… Tessa… _I had to go talk to her, apologize for the night before. She was understandably upset about the carnage at De Quincey's, mostly dead vampires.

With a sigh I stepped into the hall and started to go downstairs. I stopped outside Jem's door, to rest my head against the door. There were no sounds from inside. _Of course there aren't. Jem won't be in his room._ I winced as I walked slowly down the stairs. All of me hurt- my muscles, my head… my heart. Charlotte and Henry were having a quiet conversation in the kitchen, but they were silent when I walked in.

"I know you were talking about me. I don't care, but at least have the courtesy to say it to my face." I turned to leave, but Charlotte grabbed my arm. She hugged me, hard, releasing the feelings of sadness, maybe guilt that she had inside her. I didn't exactly feel like hugging, so when she released me I left, when I bumped into Tessa.

Her eyes were red, as though she'd been crying- and she probably had. Her eyes were so sad when she looked at me, I almost had to look away. "Tessa," I said, my voice surprising even me with its gentleness. "Tessa, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have… we shouldn't have…"

"Sorry? You're _sorry?_" she said in incredulity. I flinched, thinking she was going to yell at me. Instead her eyes teared up again. "I'm the one who should be sorry!" She turned and ran, sobs escaping her throat.

My shoulders fell. I thought I'd at least have Tessa to talk to, but even she had left. Charlotte found me slumped against the wall some time later, I don't know how long. She tried to get me to eat something, but I refused. I wasn't hungry. "Will," she said, sympathy in her voice. "You need your strength, especially since-"

I cut her off. "I think I know what I have to look forward to, thanks," I said coldly. Clearly she was hurt, but at this point I was beyond caring. I didn't move again until it was time to leave for the funeral. We crowded into a carriage and departed, the road bumping and pounding beneath us. It was crowded in the funeral hall, and our entire group was split up, ending up on opposite sides of the room.

I looked around for Charlotte, not sure what to do, but I couldn't see her. Instead the face I saw was Jem's, across the room. He couldn't see me, of course, but I felt better seeing him. I waited patiently- unusual, I know- for my chance to stand next to the caskets of the deceased, wishing them farewell. I went down the row of coffins, stopping only at the last one.

I sucked in a breath- _this _one had been young, barely a man, no older than myself. I touched my hand to the boy's forehead, right between his closed eyes. "_Ave atque vale,_" I said. "Hail and farewell, my brother. If there's a heaven… you're there, and- and I-"

I had trouble getting my words out; the lump in my throat was too large. "I hope to see you again someday," I managed to whisper. Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I turned away from Jem's coffin and let myself cry.

**Yeah, I know the ending was a shock. I think it was anyway... Sorry, I know I just let my favorite character die, but I can't control my dreams... Well, anyway, I cried when I woke up, I cried when I was writing this. Um... bye, then.**


End file.
